Frosty Returns VHS 1995
Warning * Any commercial use or duplication of the copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal laws. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penalties. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506) Opening Previews * Christmas Classics Series * Papa Beaver's Story Time/Hello Kitty Opening Logos * Family Home Entertainment Opening Credits * "Frosty Returns" * Written by: Oliver Goldstick * Based on the story by: Jim Lewis * Featuring Voices of: ** Jonathan Winters as the Narrator ** Jan Hooks as Lil ** Andrea Martin as Miss Carbuncle ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Twitchell ** Elisabeth Moss as Holly ** Michael Patrick Carter as Charles ** and John Goodman as "Frosty the Snowman" * Original Music Composed by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Denis M. Hannigan * Produced by: Eryk Casemiro and Bill Melendez * Directed by: Bill Melendez and Evert Brown Chapters * "We Love the Snow"/Holly's Magic Act * Holly Meets Frosty the Snowman/Summer Wheeze * Mr. Twitchell's Plan * Holly's Plan * "Let There Be Snow"/Charles Meets Frosty * Bones Sprays Frosty the Snowman * Holly and Charles Rebuild Frosty the Snowman * Winter Carnival/"Let There Be Snow" (Reprise) * Frosty Leaves Town/Conclusion Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Lorne Michaels * Co-Producer: Dinah Minot * Additional Voices: Steve Stoliar, Gail Lynch, Philip Glasser, Mindy Martin * Designed by: Leonardo Moran, Alan Shean, Dean Spille, Deke Wightman, Theresa Pettengill, Chris Kirshbaum, John Morris, David Martin * Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Al Pabian, Bill Littlejohn, Larry Leichliter, Joe Roman, Sam Fleming, Leslie Gorin, Aundre Knudsen, Craig Clark, Terry Wolfinger, Nelson Rhodes * Ink and Paint Supervision: Jane Gonzales * Checking: Patricia Blackburn, Eve Fletcher, Cynthia Goode, Kit Harper, Janette Hulett, Vicki White * Inkers: Joanne Lansing, Micky Kreyman, Peggy Gregory, Kathy Evans, Rita Giddings, Kathy Wilbur, Else Beuerle, Susan Jonas * Painters: Sybil Cuzzort, Cookie Tricarico, Gale Raleigh, Deanna Spears, Denise Wogatzke, Renate Leff, Elena Cox, Reneé Alcazar, Evelyn Hairapetian, La Donna Hanover, Nancy Katona, Kathy Blore, Joyce Alexander, Nancy Evans * Editing: Chuck McCann, Warren Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Peter S. Reale * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Associates: Carol Neal, Joanna Coletta, Nina Shakan * Camera: Nick Vasu * Dubbing: Universal Studios Sound * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services * Music Recording: Mutato Muzika * Music Mixing: Bob Casale * "Frosty the Snowman" Published by Warner/Chappell Music * Production Executive: Dee Baker * Executive in Charge of Production: Eric Ellenbogen * THE END Copyright © MCMXCVII CBS INC. All Rights Reserved · CBS is the author of this program for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Closing Logos * Bill Melendez Productions, Inc. * In association with * Broadway Video * CBS Entertainment Productions * Family Home Entertainment Trailers #Papa Beaver's Storytime: Goldilocks and the Three Bears VHS 1995 #Papa Beaver's Storytime: The Red Little Hen VHS 1995 #Papa Beaver's Storytime: The Three Little Pigs VHS 1995 #Papa Beaver's Storytime: The Blue Horse Who Goes to Town VHS 1995 #Top Dog VHS 1995 #Nick & Noel VHS 1995 #The Moo Family Holiday Hoe-Down VHS 1995 #Santa's Christmas Crash VHS 1995 #Santa's Christmas Snooze VHS 1995 #Christopher & Holly VHS 1995 #Hello Kitty: Santa's Missing Hat VHS 1995 #A Norman Rockwell Christmas VHS 1995 #Christmas Comes to Willow Creek VHS 1995 #A Child's Christmas in Wales VHS 1995 #The Magic Snowman VHS 1995 Category:Bill Melendez Productions Category:VHS Category:1995 Category:CBS Entertainment Productions Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Broadway Video Category:LIVE Entertainment